Griffin Simpson
Bio Griffin's a cool guy. Don't believe those rumors that he's evil or a plotting genius. Trust me, he's a chill fellow. Game History Characters 2006 Bail Blackwood :Game: Intro: Elmendor A shady liquid merchant, and knight. Brought with his liege as a body guard and confidant. Will Smith :Game: Finale: The Fountain (Hey, I get it) The middle Smith child, accomplished smith, rather shy and introverted, . Joined local militia after the death of his sister, mother, and brother in-law. 2007 Jacques :Game: International Camp: Heresy A one eyed Templar sergeant returning from the holy land. Surrender to the Hospitals as a token of good faith, freed by a monk, escaped to the ships. One of the three surviving Templar, not counting the four monks. Hermacrates :Game: International Camp: The Archidamian War Father of the groom, local fisherman, fought against invaders, only casualty. Simon :Game: International Camp: Into the Depths A Bolivian freedom fighter, survived. A British Guy :Game: International Camp: No Fun A British punk who definitely didn't like the Ramones, ganked a guy in the back. Raito :Game: International Camp: First and Last Elderly sushi salesmen, liked kids. Survived bomb due to protection potion, suckers. Breeze, the Air Fairy :Game: Finale (2008 by Gen's clock): The Fallen Empire Jovial air fairy, accomplished mage and archer, very flighty. The Knight of Mirrors :Game: Fall Game: The Family Twist A body and mind with no soul. Created when a young girl tried to escape from the forest of secrets by using her mirror to light the way. She tripped, and committed a My Chemical Romance special. The knight was then bested by the Ace of Spades, vampire lord extraordinare, and joined his retinue. He was later imprisoned in a mirror by a young gypsy Twist. Upon escaping he joined his vampiric masters and assaulted the twist. He was one of the few survivors, probably waiting for that damn gypsy to show her face. 2008 Boreus, the North Wind :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent Boreus was the generally mild mannered north wind, who really preferred to eat, drink, and make marry than fight. Did his best to lead the winds, although he mainly ended up being a glorified messenger for everybody. Karasu the Crow :Main article: Karasu the Crow :Game: Advanced Camp: The Five Moons of Japan High Paladin Sir Cristian Hile :Game: Advanced Camp: Walking On Sunshine Talk about a badass! Hile was raised by the Order of the Flame to be the best magic killer he could be. And boy did that work out. Totally immune to magic, equipped with a badass sword, shield and body armor to boot. Sadly, he never really got to kill anyone in all that time traveling mischief. Il :Game: Advanced Camp: Colorshock Il was originally Will. But then he got shot in the head and infected with someone's mind nanobots, or what have you. So then he was constantly trying to regain control of his mind. Which during the course of the game he did, thanks to his friend Netto. But the she OD'd on colorshock, and that was bad news bears. Achievement :Game: Advanced Camp: Lucifer's Lieutenant He used to be one badass lawyer in Chicago during the warring twenties, going out of his way to defend people he knew were guilty of horrific crimes just to prove that he could. Until he was gunned down that is. Then he became a demon and did all sorts of mischief. Count Yvan D'elaton :Game: Hardcore Camp: Pax Aeternus Well Yvan was a pretty nice guy. He made bunch of friends at the conference, but also discovered his wife was having an affair. She wasn't really, but that's a story for another day. Three years latter, his wife had mysteriously disappeared and he represented Elysia at some conference or another. Griffin made the long pilgrimage to the west coast to hang out with friends and play a Westfinder game. Iffring :Game: Epic'd Like all other characters in Epic'd, Iffring was a high fantasy version of Griffin. As such, he was a affably evil dark sorcerer, hunting down infracti gods. Category:Wayfolk